


The Secret Library

by renderman7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renderman7/pseuds/renderman7
Summary: A days study becomes a mystery when a secret room is found
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Secret Library

Harry Potter was bored, he was again sitting in the back of the library next to his best friend Hermione Granger, as she was attempting to complete all her homework on the first day of the easter break.

Harry would not stop Hermione from doing what she wanted to do, he was just hoping that maybe she would let him have one day to himself, before he was dragged in. Hermione for all her love of studying really didn’t understand that Harry was not as scholarly inclined as she and while he did try his best, he felt he learned better with some pressure and by applying things in a practical manner.

“Hermione, I am bored. Why are we hear on the first day of break?”

Harry asked, moaning from behind a book he had opened, but wasn’t paying any attention to, he knew he didn’t have to look up, so see Hermione glaring at him.

“Harry, if we get our work done today and tomorrow if needed, it gives us the rest of the break to relax and enjoy ourselves. Besides, I know if I leave you to it, you will keep pushing things back until you rush through them at the last minute, which is not a nice way for the Head Boy to act.”

Harry sighed, he knew she was right, but for the life of him, he couldn’t care and if he was being honest, since he returned for his final year of school, having defeated Tom Riddle almost a year ago, he didn’t care about much.

It wasn’t that he was living off the fame, but he knew that once he was done, he was going to travel, to do the things he never got to do growing up and his scores here didn’t matter.

Choosing not to answer with words, Harry let the book he was hiding behind drop down onto the table, which caused an almighty bang, which frightened Hermione and a few other students at a table close by, it also summoned the librarian to their location.

“Mr Potter, Ms Granger, I would thank you to please treat these books with respect, just because you are students doesn’t give you any right to treat these like they were a fangled frisbee. Should you cause another disturbance, I will remove you from the library for the remainder of the day.”

Her piece said, she turned away and stalked away, glaring at the other table of students, which quickly stopped their mummers and got back to their own books.

Hermione looked at Harry an expression of anger on her face, the likes of which he hadn’t seen, since Ron had tried to worm his way back in after abandoning them on the hunt. The problem is, when she started to speak, she was whispering, in order to avoiding being removed from her favourite place, which removed a lot of the effect of her anger and replaced it with something new.

“Harry, how could you. You know how much being able to study means to me, if you are not going to take this seriously, I wonder how seriously you will take your exams.”

Due to the whisper yelling, Harry couldn’t help but laugh, but in order to avoid the banshee of the books, he was trying to be silent.

Hermione couldn’t help it, she grabbed a bit of parchment, balled it up and threw it at his head, but being that he was used to Bludgers coming past, a lot faster, he dodged it easily. The parchment rolled under the shelf behind him and he gave Hermione a look, as if to ask ‘really’.

Rolling her eyes, she just went back to work, to which Harry did the same, silence settling between them. Without even noticing, the time went by pretty quickly and it was soon approaching lunch, Harry’s stomach decided to help out and alert them both to that fact as well.

Looking up, Hermione realised what the time was and spoke up.

“Harry, I think we should take a break, get some food, stretch our legs and then come back later and resume.”

“Finally,” he exclaimed, louder than normal, but there was no sounds of feat near by and when they both stopped looking around for the Sluagh of the stacks and spotting no one, they sighed and started to chuckle, “Who would have thought we would both be scared of a librarian, after all we have done.”

“Yes, well I happen to think this is a lovely place and would rather not get banned from it, with only a few months left of my time here at Hogwarts.”

“Well, if you did, I would imagine you would get added to Hogwarts: A History, as the only bookworm to be banned from the library.”

That set the two of them off again, giggling like little kids, but soon they brought it under control and started to clean up.

“Um Hermione, have you seen my transfiguration essay? It was here on the desk earlier, but I can’t find it now.”

Hermione had a look around, trying to locate the missing parchment, but nothing stood out as having Harry’s chicken scratch handwriting all over it.

Thinking about things, her face lost all colour and she realised where it was, Harry noticed the colour change and raised an eyebrow.

“So I think I know where it is,” she began, “do you remember that piece of parchment that I scrunched up and threw at you earlier.”

Harry nodded his head, waiting for her to continue, but then the impact of what she was saying hit him and he spun around to try and locate his missing schoolwork.

“Hermione, it isn’t there.”

Right away, she sprung from her seat and went to look, Harry stood as well and the pair of them went looking under the various shelves, their wands providing small slivers of light to aide in their search, but there was no luck, it wasn’t there.

“What in the world, how does a piece of paper just vanish. We had better find it, I spent two weeks on that piece of homework and I am not starting over.”

Hermione started to pull books down from the shelf, starting at the bottom, hoping to see more of the space underneath and Harry assisted.

Between the two of them, they pulled down almost 40 books, before Harry tried pulling on one of the thinnest books he had ever seen, but it wouldn’t budge. He tried again and again and even again and it would not move.

Hermione was watching him carry on, but realised he wasn’t being silly, he physically couldn’t remove that book, she shooed him out of the way and then gave it a go.

With out any resistance the book came loose, but it didn’t come out, it just lifted up on one side and a massive clunk noise was heard behind the bookcase. The noise was loud and both spun to see if the Pesanta of the papers was coming, but again nothing, thinking she may have left to get some food, the pair again let out a breath.

As the clunking stopped, they realised that the shelve had sunk, reminding Harry of the Chamber of Secrets entrance, but rather than a giant pipe, it was a set of stairs.

The two stood up, wands drawn and giving each other a firm nod, decided to push forward and descend the stairs. They seemed to go on for a while and about 10 minutes later, they started to climb up the stairs, which made no sense at all.

Hermione, who was walking behind Harry, reached out and took his hand, finding some comfort in the fact that she wasn’t alone and her boyfriend was there. But after a few more minutes, they saw a pair of torches light up and a door appeared in the shadows that now existed.

As the got closer, the door swung open and the pair walked through it, inching forward very slowly. As they moved their wands around the room, they saw that there was very little in it, except that in the centre was a table, covered in maybe a dozen books, each about the size of the greater London telephone directory.

A candle on the table lit up when Hermione approached, causing her to give a little squeak, which made Harry laugh, but his bravery was short lived when a voice emanated from across the room.

“Who goes there, who would enter my sacred library?”

The two raised their wands, the light moving up the wall, finding a picture frame, they started to move up the wall, following the edge of the frame until they found the face.


End file.
